Robert Loris
Robert Loris appeared as a suspect in the murder investigation of Rosey Miller in Welcome to Stanford Bay! (Case #1 of Stanford Bay). Then he was revealed to be the killer of Charlie Gunther in Out of Breath (Case #2 of Stanford Bay). Profile Robert is a 55 year old Sea Food Restaurant owner named The Lobster Bucket. In his first appearance, it's known that Robert Reads 'the paradise, is a gun handler and uses sunscreen. In his second appearance, it's known that Robert knows to rid a bike, eats lobster, blood type is B+, knows how to cook and knows how to swim. Events of Criminal Case Welcome to Stanford Bay! Robert Was added a suspect when the player and Hasuro Found out that his resturaunt was the last place where the Victim, Rosey Miller was before her murder. robert said Rosey was a regular customer and she used to come every week. Robert was interrogated again when the player and hasuro found out the victim was complaining about his resturaunt's food. Robert furiously said that his sea-food resturaunt was the best in the whole paradise beach and victim did not knew the taste of real sea food she complained. Robert was found innocent after the player arrested Roy Shannon for the murder. Out of breath Robert was added as a suspect again whn the player and Jennifer found out he was the rival of the victim, Charlie Gunther. Robert said that even though he was a rival, he had a good relationship with the victim. Robert was interrogated again after the player and Jenny found out Charlie was mocking him because if the growth of popularity of Charlie's resturaunt. Robert said even though he was angry because of the mocking, he knew his popularity growth was a part of the business and he was not angry about it. In the end, Robert was found guilty for the murder.nitially denying involvement, Robert admitted to the crime. Robert said he killed charlie because Charlie payed one of Robert's cooks to mix some substances that made the food taste worst and caused food poisoning. He also stole special recipies on sea-food from Robert's resturaunt. As a result, Robert resturaunt almost started to shut down and Charlie's one started to gain popularity. First Robert got confused of how this happened, but a few days later he caught the cook mixing something on his foods, and the cook told him everything. Getting angry, Robert vowed for revenge. He developed a friendly relationship with Charlie and asked him to go on scuba diving. After he got ready and got his scuba gear on, Robert knocked him out with a metal rod, tied him up and threw him in the ocean with an oxygen tank to mak him suffer and die. Judge Olive sentenced him to 40 years in prison. Case Appearances *Welcome to Stanford Bay! (Case #1 of Stanford Bay). *Out of Breath (Case #2 of Stanford Bay) Category:Stanford Bay Category:Suspects (Stanford Bay) Category:Characters (Stanford Bay) Category:Killers (Stanford Bay)